Dreams Come True
by fliberdgibit
Summary: This is a story about Julia Marie Clear. Her father goes to Hungary and she follows him, but on the way she meets an unexpected person. Who is it? And do dreams really come true?
1. The News

Dreams Come True

By: Rebecca sharp

Julia Marie Clear is a normal 14 year old girl. She isn't the most popular, nor is she the smartest in school. Julia, or Julie known by her friends, isn't a toothpick or a bolder. She is medium sized and very pretty.

Julie is an only child whom lives with her dad. Her mom died when she was 3. So Julie never really knew her mother. Every Tuesday Julie goes and cleans Mrs. Holmes, a neighbor down the street, house. Julie has been doing this for 3 years and has saved up about 1,700 dollars.

Ch.1 The News

Julie was busy making dinner one night when the phone rang.  
"Hello?"

"Hi this is Brandon from International Health, may I speak with Allen Clear please?"

"Sure, one moment." Julie handed the phone to her dad.

"Yes?"

"Oh" Julie knew something was up. That was a devastating "oh".

"Where to?"

"Hungary?"

"How long do we have?"

"3 days!"

"Oh, okay, well thank you bye." The table was set for dinner and Julie and her dad sat down to eat.

"Julie I need to tell you something."

"What is it dad?"

"I...I have to go to Hungary."

"Hungary?"

"Yes I leave Thursday afternoon. but you can't go with me. You will stay with your aunt Rachel."

"But...but why?"

"Because I have to go for work, and I don't want you to go over seas. It's too dangerous."

"Then why are you going?"

"Because it's for work! Now we are not discussing it anymore. Please go up stairs and put your PJ's on."


	2. Planning the Trip

Ch.2 Planning the trip 

That night Julie couldn't go to sleep.

No offence to Aunt Rachel but, she's not the best cooker and she lives on this gargantuan ranch it the middle of nowhere. Oh God, last time I went there I was lost for 3 days!

Looking back on it Julie laughed. She had been run up a tree by a harmless rabbit, and then she couldn't get down because she was afraid of heights. When someone finally found her she was still stuck in the tree.

Aunt Rachel also has at least 10 cats. God I hate cats!

I have to get away; I have to get out of here! I can't go to Texas! It's all hot and stuffy down there. I'm going with my father to Hungary!

But how? OH! I know!

She got out of herbed and went over to her dresser. She searched her drawer until she found it... She searched her drawer until she found it... a jar full of money. To be exact there was 1,700 dollars squashed into the jar. Yes thi8s was the money she had been saving for 3 years.

Julie now had a purpose for this money.

I will use this money to buy a plane ticket!

She hardly went over to her computer and sat down. Once she was on the internet she typed in:  
see... Ah, here it is. Hmmmmm. Ok, I can't do a direct flight to Hungary. So I'll have to fly to New York, then England, and lastly Hungary. Ok, so for one person it would be... 700 dollars! Oh well, at least I'll have some left over. But when dose the plane leave?

Julie scanned her eyes down the page.

Oh, right here, Thursday afternoon at 3:00. That's grate timing 'cuz dad leaves at 2:00 and my flight for Texas was supposed to be at 2:30! Dad will drop me off and I'll go to the New York plane instead of Texas! It's going to work out beautifully! When I get there I can cancel my flight to Texas.  
Julie clicked enter and she was set to go to Hungary!

Finally I can sleep now.

With that she cradled into her worm, cozy bed and drifted into a wonderful dream.


	3. Saying Goodbye

CH: 3 Saying Goodbye

When Julie woke up on Thursday morning she was hopeful. It was a beautiful day and she was going to Hungary with her father!

Julie decided that she'd better finish packing before this afternoon, but before she started packing, she ate a bowl of coco puff cereal.

Julie finished packing at about 12:00 and went to take her suitcase downstairs.

"Hay Jupe. Are you finished packing?" Mr. Clear asked when his daughter got downstairs.

"Let's see, I have my CD player, CD's, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (my favorite of the 5), all required clothes and toiletries. Yp, I think that's it!"

"Good." he said with a grin on his face." Why don't we go out to eat, since we won't be seeing each other for a while?

Julie and her father went to eat at Off the Grill. (Julie's picking) They ate and talked until 1:00, when they needed to leave for the airport.

Julie said good bye to her father at the Texas gate.

"Your flight leaves in about 45 minutes. I guess I'll see you when I get back."

Julie looked at her dad in the eyes and saw tears that he was trying very hard to hold back. Just looking at him made Julie want to cry as well. This was the first time Allen was going out of the country for work, and Julie hoped it would be the last.

She leaned forward and hugged his neck, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They embraced each other for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a little less than a minute. They let go and smiled at each other.

"I best get going now." He said as he wiped his eyes from the tears that were now streaming down his face.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too sweetie"

Julie watched as her father walked to get on his plane.

As she went up to the conformation she had to keep telling herself that she would be seeing him soon.


	4. I'm off to see the world

CH: 4 I'm off to see the world

As Julie was getting on the plane, she was singing her version of "Were off to see the wizard" from The wizard of OZ.

I'm off to see the world, the wonderful world of God because, because, because, because, becaaaaaaaaaause, I'm trying to find my dad. I'm off to see the- oh, hot guy, I'll sit by him.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

"No, go ahead." the boy said as he patted the seat next to him.

Julie couldn't help but smile.

"So, what's your name?" Julie asked when they were in the air.

"Nick and you?"

"Julia, but everyone calls me Julie."

"Julia is a very pretty name. I like it." Nick replied

'And Nick's a nice name too. Ya know I have a cousin who's name is Nick. Actually I have two cousins who's names are Nick!"

"Really? So, why are you going to New York?" Nick asked

"I'm going to visit my dad." Julie said

"Really my parents are divorced too. I'm visiting my mom. My dad lives in- what's wrong?" Julie was crying." Was it something I said?"

"No, I was just thinking about my mom. She died when I was 3. I was at my best friends' house she moved about a year ago." Julie lied, about her friend. She did have a friend that moved a year ago, but not were she was living.

"Do you mind if I read?" She indicated to her Harry Potter book.

"No, I don't mind at all." He said moving his head to look out the window.

I can't believe I'm reading this for the 3rd time.

CH 1: Owl post

Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy (Ya got that right) For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year. For another, he really wanted to do his homework but was forced to do it in the dead of night. And he also happened to be a wizard.

Julie lowered the book from its position and sighed.

I wish I could go to Hogwarts. That way dad wouldn't be there to tell me what to do. If someone asked me out, I would be able to go out with them. I would have my own life! I really want to have a boyfriend. I really really really want to be asked out by-

"What would you like to drink?" the sturdiest asked.

"Dr. Pepper" Nick ordered

"Same as him. Dr. Pepper." Julie replied

Julie started reading again and soon drifted off to sleep. When she woke up she found that she had fallen asleep on Nicks shoulder. As soon as she realized this she sat up, and was bright red. The plane stopped and let its passengers off. Julie waved good bye to Nick as they got off the plane.

Too bad I'll never see him again! Oh well, Hmmmmmm. I wonder what time it is?

Julie looked at her watch. It was 5:30; she had 30 minutes until her next flight left. As she was walking to get to gate 12, she saw a little shop. She just had to have a shirt from New York. So she pained for the shirt and went on to gate 12. There she sat and read her book until the plane arrived.

She took a seat and decided that when they got in the air she would listen to switchfoot. She had listened to about 6 songs and had enough switchfoot for the day. So Julie took out her book and began to read. Julie read until dinner was served, and went to sleep.


	5. Is it a dream?

CH 5: Is it a dream?

"Today's the day" Ginny thought to herself.

It was September the 1st, the day that Ginny goes back to Hogwarts for her 6th year. Ginny got up, got dressed and went down for breakfast.

"Morning Ginny." Harry said she took a seat between him and Ron.

"Hey, Gin. Did you sleep well?" Ron asked

"After I finally went to sleep, ya. Hey, has anyone seen Hermione?"

"No I think she's still asleep." Harry answered.

"No I'm not!" Hermione said next to him and giving him a kiss on the check.

"Please don't do that, we're eating here!" Ron said looking discussed.

"Ron, just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to make fun of other couples!" Ginny said furiously.

The M.O.M. had reluncintly let Mr. Weasly barrow a muggle car. The gang piled in and they were off to Kings Cross. When they got there, they leaned against the archway between platforms 9 and 10 and arrived onto platform 9 3/4.

Everyone received a hug and kiss from Mrs. Weasly, while Mr. Weasly gave out hugs and hand shakes. Once they said their good-byes, they found a compartment to themselves on the Hogwarts Express.


	6. Who was that?

CH 6: Who was that?

Harry and Ron had started a game of wizards chess with Ginny as a spectator. Hermione was now Head Girl, so she was in another compartment. Suddenly, the door slid open. It was none other than, Draco Malfoy, but he had changed. For one, his hair, he had bangs. He was wearing a tight baby blue shirt that shooed off his 6-pack.

Ginny was in awe, _man, he's hot!_ She thought to herself.

Dracos P.O.V.

The Hogwarts Express had just started to move when Draco decided to pay Potter and Weasl a visit. When he found their compartment, he slid the door open to find a beautiful young lady watching two guys play wizards chess. He didn't know who she was, but she looked like an angel. She had dark auburn hair, and freckles across her nose and cheeks. He usually didn't like girls with freckles, but they looked perfect on her.

"What are you staring at Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily.

"Just examining how ugly your face is Weasl." and with that, he walked out.

_Who was that? _Malfoy asked himself.

Ginnys P.O.V.

_I can't believe I just called Malfoy hot! I mean that's Ron's worst enemy!_ Ginny thought to herself mortified.


	7. The encounter with

CH: 6 The encounter with?

The train came to a halt at the Hogsmead station all too fast. "First come over here, don't be shy now." came Hagrid's voice as Ginny got off the Hogwarts Express. Hermione finally joined up with the rest of the Gryffindors at the feast. The sorting was now over and the feast had begun.

"Guys, you'll never guess who is head boy!" Said Hermione as she grabbed a piece of chicken and put it on her plate.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"It's Malfoy!" Hermione said in an I'm-so-smart tone.

"How'd HE get Head Boy!" Ron asked.

"Maybe it's because Doumbledoor picked him?" was Ginny's response, but what she didn't realize was at that same moment, someone was staring at her.

"There's not a bed softer than this!" Ginny exclaimed as she plopped on her bed that night.

"Ya, I agree." Hermione said sitting on hers.

"Well, good night."

"night"

"Ugg, I have double potions with the Hufflpufs. Well, at least it's not the Slytherins!" Ginny said with an exasperated voice, at breakfast the next morning.

"Ya, we have Transfiguration with McGonagall." Harry paused, "Auuuuuug, and the Slytherins!"

"Tough luck!" Ginny said, "Well, I'm through! I'd better be off to the dungeons, and go to my torture session with Snape. See you guys at lunch, bye!" Ginny said, getting up to leave. Ginny was lost in thought as she walked down to the dungeons. She was day-dreaming about someone when suddenly; she bumped into someone and made all her books fall to the ground with a thud.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going and..." Ginny looked up and saw that she had run into Draco Malfoy. Time seemed to stop as they looked into each others eyes. His were so dark and cold and gray. They were so entrancing to Ginny. Like a black hole, she could just stare into them forever. For what seemed like centuries, but in reality was just a few minutes, they stared into each others eyes. Draco was the one to break the silence,

"Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks." Ginny said helping Draco pick up her things.

"Well, I I have to go to class now. I...I'll s...see you around. Bye!" Ginny said rather stupidly.


	8. A strange thing

CH: 8 A strange thing 

The term had started off great. Ginny saw Draco at meals and walking along the corridors, but she never talked to him...until today! Ginny woke up to a beautiful morning. Today was the day before Halloween, and the Halloween ball. Ginny was going down to breakfast when Colin came up to her.

"Hi, Colin"

"H...H...Hi" he said with a shaky voice. "I...I...I wanted t...to, I wanted to wish you good luck on that test today." He said and then ran off.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Ginny asked herself.

Later that night Ginny woke up in a cold sweat. She had dreamed that Voldemort had captured her and was just about to kill her when, Draco came in and saved her. "Man that was creepy! I think I need to take a walk." She said to herself. Ginny didn't know where her feet were taking her, but she kept walking anyway. Her legs finally stopped moving in front of a large painting with fruit on it. She was at the Kitchens. Ginny tickled the peat and went in.


	9. In the kitchen

CH: 9 In the kitchen

"What may we get young mistress?" a house elf asked.

"Could I get a nice cup of tea please?" Ginny asked.

"Right away mistress!" The house elf replied, thriled that he was getting to help someone.

As Ginny was waiting, she went over and sat down at the replica of the Gryffindor table right above it. She had been sitting down for a few seconds, when said, "So, what brings you to the kitchens?" making Ginny jump about a foot in the air. She looked around and saw Draco sitting at the replica of the Slytherin table. Ginny got up and made her way over to the table. She sat so that she was facing Draco.

"I had a bad dream and I came down here for a drink. Anyway, why are you down here so late?" Ginny questioned changing the subject from her to him.

"Actually it's more like, so early. It's 2:34 in the morning." Draco replied.

"Well then, Mr. Smarty pants, why are you down here so early?" Ginny corrected herself.

"Because I couldn't go to sleep. I always come here when I can't sleep." He said not telling her exactly WHY he couldn't go to sleep. Then there was this awkward silence.

"Here is mistresses tea." The little house elf chimed in.

"Thank you." Ginny said taking the cup of warm tea in her cold hands. "So, what are you reading?"

"Hmmm? Oh, this? It's Stargazing by Lynn Richmond. I love to stargaze; it's just so fascinating to me!" Draco replied blushing a little bit.

"Really? Well, that's a new side of the famous Draco Malfoy I've never seen!"

"Well, you know, I have an image to keep up."

"Well, just to let you know, I like the sensitive Draco better." Ginny said blushing a bit. There was another pause.

"Ginny, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" For once in his life Draco Malfoy looked scared about something.

"W...Will you go to the dance with me?"

"I...I, Okay."

"Really?"

"Ya! I will!" Ginny said half believing herself. "Well I'm getting a bit tired. So, I'm going to go to bed now."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course! Good night Draco."

"Good night Ginny!" She was filled with happiness. All she could think about was Draco. Ginny went to sleep thinking about Draco and woke up thinking about Draco.


	10. The Package

The Package

That morning at breakfast, Ginny received an unusual package. There was a letter also. It said:

My sweet Ginny,  
Your father and I wanted to give you this. I hope you enjoy it!  
Love,  
Mum

Ps. you'll need to enlarge the package before you open it.

"Hmmmmm, I wonder what it is?" Ginny said after reading the letter.

"I don't know, but will you just kill the suspense and open it already!" Hermione asked eagerly.

Ginny enlarged it and opened the box to find a, neatly folded, piece of cloth. She pulled it out of the box and what she saw made her gasp! It was a beautiful, white spaghetti strapped dress with sequins and beads on it. The dress was to die for.

"Oh my God! Ginny you have to wear that to the dance! I'll help you do your makeup and hair. Ginny you're going to look drop dead gorgeous! So, who are you going to the dance with anyway?" Said Hermione very fast.

"You'll see when we get there!" Ginny said

"Oh, Please, please, please tell me Ginny! I need to know!" Hermione pleaded.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Ginny said leaning in to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT!" Hermione practically screamed. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped what they were doing and looked at Hermione. Her face was now the color of Ginny's hair. Slowly, they all went back to their conversations.

"Hermione, Please don't tell anyone! Especially Ron! You know he would react. He would go completely berserk!" Ginny said.

"Ya I can see your point, but" She lowered her voice, "Malfoy?"

"He's really nice once you get to know him. I mean, did you know he likes to star gaze?" asked Ginny.

"No, I didn't. Ginny, I'm just trying to protect you. I feel like I have the responsibility just as much as Ron." She explained. 

"I know Hermione, I know." Ginny said pulling her friend into a hug.

By the way guys, this is a dream that Julie is having.

Liz


	11. Dancing with Draco

Dancing with Draco

"Come on Ginny, let's get you ready." Hermione said putting the finishing touches on her face.

She did Ginny's hair and makeup. Ginny slipped on her dress and some strapy high heals. They had tolled the guys to meet them at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, so there they were, standing in silence until they heard clicking noises.

Hermione and Ginny came down looking like goddesses. Ginny had perfect curls spun around her face. Both men were in awe. "Ginny you look MORE than beautiful tonight. Of course you always look beautiful." Draco said as he and Ginny were slow dancing.

"Thank you. You look exceptionally handsome in that tux as well." Ginny said flattered.

"Hey, you wana go for a walk?" Draco asked later on in the dance.

"Sure." 

"So, are you having fun?" Ginny asked when they were outside, under the stars that were shining brilliantly.

"Yes, and I'm glad I was with you." This was definitely the sensitive side of Draco.

"That's so sweet Draco."

"Ya think so? I'm trying, really I am." he said as he put his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. Surprisingly, she followed along. Seeing this Draco leaned in for a kiss and, and...


	12. Distraction

Distraction

Screeeeeeeech. An ear piercing sound filled Julies ears. AAAAAAAGGGGGG! It was just getting to the good part too! Julie had just woken up from her nap and still had her Harry Potter book in her lap. Man, I hate it when dreams end like that! Now I'll never know what happened. Julie was in an ok mood as she got off the plane, after all, she had just woken up.

Julie was going to gate 28 when she saw a huge crowd of people. I wonder what's going on? So Julie went over to the crowd to see what it was. She pushed through and when she got to the center she saw the infamous trio. Rupert Grant, Emma Watson, and Daniel Radcliffe. Julie just stood there in shock. She couldn't believe it!

I'm standing right in front of Daniel Radcliffe! What am I going to do? Should I be like every body else and get his autograph, or should I just stand here, or...

She stopped right in the middle of her thoughts because someone was looking at her, staring actually. It was Dan! He was staring at her with his brilliantly blue eyes, and she just looked back. He's staring at me! AAAA and I'm staring back! She quickly looked away and he approached her. Oh My God, he's coming over here! What am I going to do? What am I going to…

"Hi" Said Dan

"Hi" Julie said in a dreamy, scared kind of way.

"I, I was wondering, what's your name?" He asked

"I a, I'm Julia but everyone calls me Julie."

"Well, Julie, would you like to get some lunch? I would really like to get to know you better."

"Okay, but I only have an hour."

"Cool! So, we ditch this crowed and get some lunch."

"Whatever the plan is, I'm there!"

"K, I'm going to through some poppers on the ground. I saved them from last year. Now, we're going to run over to that little shop, you got that?"

"Uh hu" Julie said understandingly.

"Oh, you might want to hold my hand, I don't want to loose you."

"Okay" She said. He wants me to hold his hand! OMG I'm going to hold Daniel Radcliffe's hand and I'm going to eat lunch with him. This is a dream come true!

"Ready 1, 2, 3."


	13. Lunch with Dan

Lunch with Dan

He through the poppers on the ground. Everyone screamed and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Meanwhile, Julie and Daniel ran to a little shop near by, But there were two people who were not fooled with this distraction. Rupert Grant and Emma Watson were those two people. They fallowed Julie and Dan to the little restaurant near by.

"Hey Dan, wait up!" Emma yelled.

"Oh, hey guys, this is Julie." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Julie." Rupert stuck out his hand, and Julie shook it.

"So, what are you guys up to anyway. I mean, with the 'distraction' and all."

"We wanted to get some lunch, but I guess you guys can come along. I'm buying." said Dan

"Thanks Daniel, that's really nice."

"You're welcome, Julie, and you can call me Dan, everyone else does." They all got their food and sat down.

"So, Julie, what brings you to England?" Dan asked

"Well, here's the short version of why I'm here. My dad works for International Health, in America, and he got a call to go to Hungry. I was supposed to go to my aunt's house in Texas while he was in Hungary, but I wanted to go with him. So, here I am, on my way to Hungary." They were all looking at her flabbergasted. "What!" she asked.

"And you are how old?" Rupert asked.

"13, well 14 in two months."

"You did all that by your self?" Emma asked.

"Ya" Julie slowly said

"Where did you get all the money?" asked Dan.

"From work. I clean this lady's house. I've been doing it for three years now. I saved most of it, now I think I have around one thousand dollars left. I started out with about seven hundred more, but I used that on the plane ticket."

"Wow, you must really love your dad!" exclaimed Emma

"I do. He's the only parent I have, my mother died when I was three. So, I don't really know what it's like to have a mother, only a father." Julie said lost in her own thoughts. "Enough about me, what's going on in your lives, anything interesting?"

"Well, we started filming the 'Goblet of Fire'." Dan said changing the subject. Suddenly, everything went black and someone was saying her name.

"Julie, Julie honey, wake up. It's me, dad." Julie was wide awake now. She sprang up and embraced her dad like there was no tomorrow.

"Dad, I had this awful dream that you had to go to Hungary for work, and I was supposed to go to aunt Rachel's. But I went to Hungary to be with you and, oh daddy, I'm glad it was just a dream."

"I am too honey, but there's someone here ho see you. So

, throw on some clothes and makeup and come downstairs."

"K, I'll be down in a minute." Julie said. I wonder who it is? Julie asked herself as she was getting ready.

Julie was going down the stairs when she heard her dad and some familiar voices but, unfamiliar voices talking.

"Julie will be down in a minute." Said Mr. Clear

Julie was now at the bottom of the staircase and still, she couldn't figure out who the strange voices belonged to.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mr. Clear asked

"No thank you." One of the voices replied.

Julie was almost to the kitchen by now, and then, it clicked. I know who it is! It's…

"There you are, Julie. Well, these were the people who wanted to see you." Mr. Clear explained.

"Hello Julie, I'm very happy to say that, you've won! You get to spend a day with us, Rupert Grant, Emma Watson, and me, Daniel Radcliffe."

THE END


End file.
